L'après GT
by tiguylerobot
Summary: 4 ans déja se sont passé depuis que Goku est parti sur le dos de Sheron, 4 ans déja que les 7 dragons furent vaincus, 4 ans déja que le monde se reconstruit, sans l'aides des boules de cristal,mais cela fait aussi 4 ans qu'elle est partie.
1. chapitre 1

L'après GT

CHAPITRE 1

'' Adieu Trunks, je t'aime''…… PAN!.

Trunks se réveilla en sursaut, toutes les nuits, il refaisait ce même rêve. Toutes les nuits il voyait Pan mourir devant lui sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, et à chaque fois, elle meurt en lui disant qu'elle l'aimait.

Cela faisait maintenant 4 ans que Sangoku était parti sur le dos de Sheron ne laissant aucune nouvelle de lui, même son aura est indétectable. 4 ans déjà que les 7 dragons furent vaincus. Les habitants de la terre ont vite reconstruit leur maison et leurs villes. 4 ans déjà qu'elle était partie.

Pan, lorsqu'elle a vu que son grand père Sangoku ne reviendrait pas, parti a son tour, afin de s'entraîner, sûrement dans l'espoir de le voir réapparaître afin qu'ils partent a l'aventure comme avant, elle son grand père et Trunks.

'' Aller relève toi mon pauvre vieux, tu sais très bien que tu ne finiras pas cette nuit encore'' se disait Trunks a lui-même. Il se leva et sorti de sa chambre afin de marcher dans l'immense maison de Capsule Corps.

'' Pourquoi il faut que je rêve d'elle a toutes les nuits. Elle est parti depuis 4 ans et elle ne reviendras pas tant qu'elle n'auras pas retrouver Sangoku, de plus qu'elle est la signification de se rêve, est elle en danger, je ne comprend plus rien''

'' Tu veux en parler peutêtre''. Trunks se retourna surprit et vit son père marcher a coté de lui. '' Désolé papa, je ne t'avait pas vu, que fait tu debout a cet heure''. ''Je pourrait te retourner la question, en fait, il se trouve que j'ai entendu mon fils crier pendant son sommeil, et j'ai voulu savoir ce qu'il avait''.

''Mais comment tu peux m'avoir entendu, votre chambre a toi et maman est a l'autre bout de la maison, et Dendé seul sais comment elle est immense cette baraque''. Végéta se mit a rire et dit a son fils'' Tu sais Trunks, avec nos super pouvoirs de Sayen, nous avons une très bonne ouie, donc je sais que mon fils ne dort presque plus depuis quelques mois, et qu'il crie a tout les soir le même nom''.

Trunks se sentait gêné, il venait de se faire percer a jour par son père trop facilement. '' Est tu amoureux de la fille de Sangohan''. '' Non papa, ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste qu'elle apparaît dans le même rêves a tout les soirs, et qu'a chaque fois, elle meurt sans que je ne puisse rien faire''.

Végéta était pensif, on voyait bien qu'il était en grande concentration, il avait le même regard que Goku lorsque quelque chose va mal, et Trunks s'en est aperçu.

'' Trunks, chez le peuple Sayen, il est très fréquent que nos rêves soient prémonitoire, tu devras faire très attention, surveille les signes, c'est très important, si tu ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive problèmes. Bon, vu que tu ne peux pas dormir, on va aller manger quelque chose, et après on ira s'entraîner dans la salle, avec la machine de ta mère et mon entraînement intensif de ses dernières années, je peux désormais atteindre le niveau de Super Sayen 4 a volonté, je crois que c'est ton tour d'en faire autant, pour l'instant, on va commencer par t'entraîner sérieusement pour que tu rattrape ton retard, et après on utiliseras la machines des que tu seras au maximum de ton niveau 2''.

Trunks remerciait intérieurement sa mère, elle avait bien changer son père, il est un père très aimables envers ses enfants, et plus le guerrier cruel et sans pitié qu'il était avant d'arriver sur terre. Il a enfin trouver la personne a qui il peut confier ses craintes et ses peurs. Et c'est a son père, le prince des Sayen.

C'est ainsi que le père et le fils partirent vider le garde mangé de Bulma, car on sait que l'appétit d'un Sayen est immense. Et qu'ils vont ensuite s'entraîner afin d'être plus puissant, et aussi pour faire passer les mauvais moment.


	2. chapitre 2

Juste avant, un gros merci a Atalia, Cornett et Nakuru Akisawa pour les petit messages, c'est ce qui me motive a écrire. Voici la suite.

YYYYYEEEAAAAAAHHHHHH!. Et le monstre virtuel que le dieu avait créé disparut dans le cosmos. '' Waw Shibito, j'adore vraiment cette dimension, avec le temps qui passe beaucoup plus vite, j'ai pu retrouver mon corps adulte en un temps record, et de même que tout mes supers pouvoirs''.

Songoku venait de passer 4 ans dans une dimension complètement différente de la dimension terrestre, un peu comme la chambre de l'esprit et du temps. A sa seule différence, c'est que l'usager n'est pas limité dans le temps d'utilisation de la salle. Il a maintenant retrouvé son corps adulte, et il est beaucoup plus puissant que jamais.

'' Bon je crois que je vais retourner sur terre, cela doit leur faire près de 4 ans que je suis parti, je crois que Chichi va me tuer pour de bon cette fois, mais elle sera heureuse de revoir son mari adulte, c'est pas que je n'aimait pas ça redevenir enfant, mais coté relation de couple et sexe avec ma femmeça nous donne un froid entre nous''.

Shibito était gêné que Goku parle si ouvertement de même de ses relations avec sa femme, mais il s'est habituer avec le temps, cela fait quand même 30 ans qu'ils sont dans cette dimension. Lui et Songoku se donnèrent une bonne poigné de main, et il promit de venir lui rendre visite sur la planète des Kaio de temps en temps. Ils partirent chacun de leur coté avec le déplacement instantané.

Songoku arriva juste au dessus de leur maison conjugale. Cela fait 30 ans qu'il n'est venu ici, alors qu'en fait ce n'en est que 4. Il a vraiment hâte de revoir sa femme et ses fils, ainsi que sa petite-fille adoré. D'ailleurs il scruta les auras, sa femme, Songoten, son plus jeune fils, Songohan et Videl, son plus vieux et sa femme, mais il ne trouva pas Pan. '' Elle doit être avec des amis, bon j'y vais, je commence a avoir faim''.

Songoku ouvrit la porte de sa maison, toutes les personnes présentes regardèrent la personne qui venait d'entrer pendant le repas. Soudans on entendit le bruit d'une assiette qui venait de se fracasser sur le sol. '' Songoku c'est toi, tu est revenu mon amour, tu est redevenu adulte'' disant Chichi tremblante. Devant elle, elle revoyait son marià l'age adulte, tel que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu sous cette apparence.

Elle couru dans ver lui, Songoku sourit, il revoyait enfin les personnes qui était cher a son cœur, il prit sa femme dans ses bras, et l'embrassant amoureusement, car pour lui, cela fait plus de 30 ans qu'il n'a pas pu le faire. Toute la petite famille s'était levée pour l'accueillir. Songoku remarqua le ventre arrondit de sa belle fille, Songohan gêné, commença a se frotter le derrière de la tête. Son père le prit dans ses bras, et le félicita.

''C'est prévu pour quand''. '' En général, si j'aurait été un humain normal, il resterais encore 3 bon mois, mais a cause de mon ascendance Sayen, elle va venir a terme dans moins de 2 semaines' '.Songoku était heureux, il avait manquer la naissance de son deuxième fils, il n'avait pu la voir que depuis le paradis, alors il s'était juré d'être présent a toutes les naissances des gens qu'il connaissait. Il a même été a celle de Bra, Végéta en était content, il lui avait même demander de devenir parrain de la petite en rajoutant :'' Au moins avec un parrain comme toi, j'aurais pas a m'inquiéter si je n'ai pas le temps de l'entraîner, tu pourras le faire convenablement''. Les deux amis partirent dans un bon fou rires, et ça c'était vraiment exceptionnelle, voir Végéta rire.

'' Au fait, ou est Pan, elle doit bien avoir changée avec le temps, j'aimerais bien la voir, elle doit être une belle jeune femme et faire tomber les cœurs''. Tout le monde se regardait gênés, Songohan ajusta ses lunettes et dit a son père '' Papa, depuis que tu est parti il y a 4 ans, Pan a décider de partir, attristé de savoir que tu ne reviendrait peutêtre pas, nous avons tenté de retrouver son aura, mais il est indétectable, même mamie voyante ne la retrouver avec ses pouvoir de voyante, tout ce qu'on sais, c'est qu'elle t'attend''.

Songoku était pensif, il scruta la planète entière, mais ne trouva aucune trace de son aura nulle part, alors il eut une idée. '' Ne vous inquiéter pas, j'ai peut –être trouver un moyen de la retrouver''. Il plaça ses 2 doits sur son front et se télé porta.

Il atterri au paradis, dans le palais des Kaio.'' Wawça fait un bail que je n'ai pas mit les pieds ici, maître Kaio va être surprit de me revoir''. Il arriva à coté de son vieux maître qui dormait profondément. '' Même mort, il ne pense qu'a dormir, il est impossible''. Il tenta de le secouer, mais rien a faire, il dort comme un mort. Alors il se pencha près de son oreille et '' YOUHOU DEBOUT LA DEDAN''.

Le vieux maître sauta a au moins 30 pieds du sol. '' Est tu fou Songoku, tu voulait ma mort''. Songoku se frotta le derrière de la tête et ria'' Mais maître, vous étés déjà mort''. Le dieu fit comme s'il n'avait rien dit. '' Mais dit moi Songoku, tu as retrouver ton corps adulte, je vois que tu a été dans l'autre dimension, mais dit moi, qu'est-ce qui t'emmène au paradis''.

''J'aurais un petit servi ce a te demander Kaio, il se trouve que je ne repère aucunement ma petite Pan sur terre, alors je me suis dit que vous pourriez la retrouver avec vos super pouvoir''. Le grand maître Kaio scruta alors la galaxie nord, mais ne la trouva nulle part. il regarda alors dans l'autre monde, en commencent par le paradis, mais aucune trace d'elle, il continua alors ses recherches, et tomba a la renverse.

'' Que se passe t'il Kaio, tu l'as retrouver, elle va bien''. '' Songoku, elle est en enfer, elle s'entraîne avec Piccolo''. Songoku fut surprit de cette réponse, mais après tout, qui de mieux placé pour entraîner quelqu'un que Piccolo, il a toujours été un bon professeur''. Goku remercia son ancien maître, et se télé porta devant le roi Emma. Ce dernier fut surprit de le voir, et lui accorda du temps, bien que la fille de mort devant son bureau était quand même impressionnabilité a voir.

'' Il y a beaucoup de mort ces temps ci a ce qu'on voit''. '' C'est qu'il y a une grande guerre dans la galaxie ouest, mais je ne crois pas que c'est ce qui t'emmène dans l'entre monde''. '' C'est vrai, je voudrait savoir pourquoi ma petite fille Pan est en Enfer''. '' Elle est venu me voir par l'intermédiaire de Dendé il y a environ 2 ans, elle se cherchait un bon professeur afin qu'elle deviennent vraiment fort. Je lui ai parlé de plusieurs combattant, mais elle refusait catégoriquement. Alors je lui ai dit qu'elle pourrait bien aller en Enfer, la elle pourrait s'entraîner avec Freezer et Cell et s'amusant a leur mettre la raclé. L'idée lui plaisait bien, et je lui ai ouvert la porte, tout en lui promettant de la lui ouvrir le jour qu'elle voudrait sortir. A ce que j'ai pu voir, elle s'amuse bien en bas, et Petit cœur l'entraîne bien''. '' Pourriez vous me laisser aller la chercher''. '' Mais bien sur Songoku, jamais je ne te refuserais rien, surtout depuis que tu a éliminer Janemba, je t'en doit une vrai pour ce coup la''. '' C'est parfait, je ne faisait que mon devoir, bon et bien a la prochaine''.

Songoku s'envola alors pour l'anti chambre de l'Enfer, reconnu la place pour y avoir été quelques fois dans son existence. Il repéra l'esprit de Piccolo et de sa petite fille. Arrivé a coté d'eux, on voyait des montagnes de démons qui jonchait le sol, Piccolo assis en méditation et Pan qui finissait de tabasser un vieil ennemi a lui, Freezer.

'' Dit donc Pan, tu pourrait le laisser se reposer, regarde le ce pauvre Freezer, il ne tient même plus sur ses jambes, je crois qu'il préfère encore se battre contre moi, au moins, j'y laissait des chances avant''. Pan crut devenir folle en reconnaissant cette vois, elle lâcha le mutant pour courir ver l'être qu'elle aime le plus dans cet univers, son grand père Goku. '' C'est bien toi, tu est revenu me chercher, on va pouvoir vivre ensemble comme avant''. Oui mon ange, maintenant que je suis redevenu adulte, je suis rentré sur terre, et je veux vivre avec ma famille, elle m'a manquer''.

Goku lâcha sa petite fille, et se dirigea ver son bon ami Piccolo'' Merci vieux d'avoir veillé sur elle ces dernières années''. '' Ça me fait plaisir Songokuça ma fait passer le temps, et je trouve que de m'occuper de l'entraînement de quelqu'un ma rajeunit catégoriquement''. '' Ok, mais par contre, je vais m'arranger pour que tu sorte de l'enfer, on sais tout les deux pourquoi tu est ici, et c'est de ma faute, je vais parler pour toi au conseil des dieux, ils ne peuvent rien me refuser''. Songoku dit salut a don ami, et se télé porta avec sa petite fille jusqu'au palais du grand maître Kaio. Celui-ci aimait bien Goku, lorsque ce dernier était mort après le combat contre Cell, il aimait bien assister à ses performances dans les combats qu'il offrait contre Paikuan, son ami du Paradis. '' A Songoku, que me vaut cette visite''. '' Bonjour grand maître, je suis ici pour vous demander une faveur. Il y a quelques années, alors que j'étais piégé dans l'anti chambre de l'Enfer, un ami s'est volontairement fait expulser du paradis afin de venir me sauver, j'aimerais bien qu'il puisse regagner sa place au ciel''.'' Mais bien sur Songoku, bien que c'est extrêmement inhabituelle et rare, je ferais exception pour ton ami Piccolo, c'est tout de même une preuve de bonne fois de sacrifier sa place au paradis pour aider un copain en Enfer, des l'instant même, il regagne le Paradis''.

Songoku remercia son vieil ami, et se télé porta avec Pan sur terre. Ils s'assirent tous en famille, personne ne pensa a exprimer de la colère contre Pan d'être parti toutes ces années, car pour une fois en plusieurs décennies, la famille était toute réunie sous le même toit, et ils savait que rien ne pourrait leur arriver maintenant qu'ils étaient tous ensemble et heureux.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3

CHAPITRE 3

Le téléphone sonna a la résidence Son, ce fut Songoten qui répondit :'' Oui allo''. '' Frérot, prévient maman et papa, Videl accouche''. '' Génial Songohan, j'appelle aussi Bulma et sa famille, on vous rejoint a l'hôpital''. '' Dac''.

'' Maman, Papa, faut aller a l'hôpital, c'est le grand jour pour Gohan''. '' Goku déballa les marche 8 par 8, et arriva a coté de son plus jeune fils en un temps record. '' Ça y est, elle va accoucher, je vais être grand père une 2e fois, allons y, je veux pas rater ça''. Songoku prit Chichi dans ses bras et s'envola, Goten s'envola et prit son portable'' Allo Trunks, dépêche toi vite d'emmener ta famille a l'hôpital, Videl accouche''.

'' Papa, Maman, Bra, Videl est en salle d'accouchement, les autres sont en route, faudrait y aller''. Bulma est si heureuse de cet événement'' Vites mes anges, allons y vite, Trunks, tu peux emmener ta sœur, tu sais bien qu'elle ne sait pas voler. Elle n'aime pas les arts martiaux, Végéta, tu me porte silteplai''.

''Bien sur chérie, aller les enfants, je ne veux pas manquer ça, une naissance est un événement très important, et en tant que prince sayen, je me doit dy etre''. Et la famille Végéta-Brief s'envola en un temps record ver l'Hospital de Satan-City.

Rendu à l'hôpital, on voyait Songohan, qui d'habitude est d'un calme absolu, faisait les 100 pas dans les couloir de la battisse. '' Hé relax fiston, c'est pas la première fois que Videl accouche''. '' Je sais, mais rappelle toi, la dernière fois, on a du repayer environ 4 chaises et un mur complet que j'avait détruit juste en étant stresser, la j'ai beau essayer, mais cette barre d'acier n'a pas tenu 3 secondes''.

HHHHAAAAA!. On entendait Videl Crier sous le coup des contractions. Songohan s'en alla ver la salle d'accouchement, mais Végéta le retient et le frappa d'un bon coup de poing d'ans l'estomac. Songohan tomba a terre se tenant le ventre. '' Comme ça, il va se calmer quelques minutes''. '' C'est vrai que c'est un peu radical comme méthode, mais j'aurais du y penser avant'' approuva Songoku.

Pendant ce temps, Trunks marchait un peu avec Songoten et discutait un peu'' Dit moi Songoten, que fait tu se soir, un petit tour en boite histoire de fêter l'événement''. '' Désolé vieux, mais ce soir, mais ma soirée est prévu avec une autre personne déjà''. '' Ha oui, et comment s'appelle t'elle''. ''Je crois pas que c'est une bonne idée que tu le sache''. ''Mais voyons, après tout ce temps tu me cache encore le nom de tes copines, voyons ''. '' C'est que cette fois c'est différent, je l'aime vraiment, mais je crois pas que ce serais bien vu''. '' Mais voyons, qu'est ce qu'elle a de si spéciale celle la''. '' Elle est comment dire, tu vois''. Youhou les garçons, attendez moi.

Les 2 meilleurs amis du monde se retournèrent et virent Bra, la sœur de Trunks s'approcher d'eux. '' Hé les costeaux , va falloir y aller, elle va bientôt accoucher''. ''Ok soeurette, passe devant, on va te rejoindre Goten et moi''. ''D'accord mon frère'', et s'approcha de Songoten et l'embrassa sur la joue, '' Et toi, n'oublie pas, ce soir on va faire la croisière que tu m'a promis en bateau hier''. '' Oui, oui ma puce, je passe te prendre tout a l'heure''. Et Bra s'en alla rejoindre les autres au bloc.

A cet instant précis, Songoten aurait bien voulu que le mauvais boubou, Cell, Freezer, Broly et tout leurs anciens ennemis soit vivant, car ils préférerais tous les affronter en même temps, que de voir le Volcan qu'est devenu son meilleur amis. '' SONGOTEN, COMMENT OSE TU VOULOIR SORTIR AVEC MA SŒUR, JE VAIS TE TUER'' ''C'est pas ce que tu crois, je te jure, je l'aime vraiment''. '' SonGoten, tu est un homme mort, parole du fils du prince des Sayens''.

C'est alors qu'on vit 2 jeunes hommes dans une course interminables, entendant les mots du genre'' Salaud, pourquoi ma petite sœur''. Ou encore '' Qui a dit que je te donnait la permission ''. Rendu au bloc, tous pu voir un Songoten qui avait peur pour sa vie, et un Trunks qui n'a pas peur de commettre le meurtre de son meilleur ami. A la suite, Songoten eut une très mauvaise idée d'aller se cacher derrière Végéta. '' Ton fils est fou, il veut ma peaux''. '' Et pour quelle raison cette fois''. '' Il digère pas le fait que je sorte avec Bra''. A cet instant, il réalisa qu'il venait de commettre la 2e plus grosse erreur de sa vie.

Végéta venait de passer en mode Père Poule. Et accrocha l'épaule de celui qui avait eu l'audace de vouloir sortir avec son petit ange. Songoten prit ses derniers instants de vie pour faire une dernière prière dans l'espoir que le roi Emma l'envoie au paradis. Il s'apprêtait a recevoir le coup de grâce venant du père, mais ne vint pas. A la place, on voyait un Trunks, un Végéta et un Songoku mort de rire ''Tu devrait voir ta face, c'est trop drôle, même Evil Sheron te faisait moins peur que ça''.

'' Mais, mais…''. '' Ta pas a t'inquiéter, on a pas a te Juger si tu Sort avec ma fille, on sait que tu est un bon gars, mais par contre, un faux pas de travers, et tu ira rejoindre tes ancêtres en enfer, c'est clair''. '' Songoten recommença a respirer légèrement, et tous parti dans un fou rire, jusqu'au moment ou une infirmière vint les chercher'' Ceux qui attendent après Videl Satan-Son, elle est prête''.

On voyait a présent, lové dans les bras de sa mère, un petit ange aux cheveux noir, avec une queue de singe qui dépassait des couverture. Les 2 familles était heureuse, cet enfant âgé de quelques minutes a peines avait déjà un énorme potentiel de combat, et en faisait la fierté de son grand père. '' Alors comment va s'appeler ce petit chérubin''. Songohan regarda sa femme et dit'' On a voulu qu'il porte le nom de mon grand père''. '' Songoku ne comprenait plus rien'' Mais tu porte déjà le nom de Songohan, tu veux l'appeler junior''. '' Je ne parlait pas de ce grand père cit. Je parlais de mon grand père Sayen, mon fils s'appellera Bardock ''.

Tout le monde dans la salle tomba a la renverse, '' QUOI UN NOM SAYEN'' fut prononcer en cœur par les 2 familles. Songohan était vraiment gêné, et Videl était carrément épuisée. Végéta approuva parfaitement le choix du nom '' C'est un très bon choix, et je vais même le bénir. en s'approchant du bébé, il posa 2 doits sur son front. '' Ceci est un rituel sacré dans les hautes famille Sayen, je l'ai fait en secret pour Songoten, Trunks, Pan et Bra, mais cette fois, je préfère le faire devant tout le monde. Toi, Bardock, fils de Songohan, petit fils de Kakarot, arrière petit fils de Bardock lui-même, sois le bienvenue dans le fier peuple des sayens, sois fort et courageux, ne te laisse jamais abbatre, tes ennemies seront peut-etre plus fort que toi, mais la flemme du combat en toi te donnera toujours la force de vaincre tes adversaires, va et sois fort jeune sayen .

Apres la cérémonie offerte par Végéta, tout le monde laissa Gohan et sa femme se reposer un peu, avec le derniers née de la famille. Pan avait regardé la scène derrière Songoku, elle était contente d'avoir un petit frère maintenant, mais préféra laisser ses parents se reposer, alors elle décida d'aller faire un tour.

Au moment ou elle s'apprêtait a tourner le couloir, elle s'arrêta, _IL_ était la, juste devant elle, _Il_ la regardait. Elle était pétrifiée, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Depuis qu'elle était revenue sur terre, elle l'avait évitée, mais maintenant, elle doit lui faire face. Elle le doit.

'' Bonjour Pan, ça fait un bail''. ''Bonjour Trunks, c'est vrai que ça fait longtemps''. Ils étaient maintenant tout deux l'un en face de l'autres, et les 2 ne savait quoi faire, ils se retrouvait après tant d'années passé loin l'un de l'autres, et tout les 2 avaient des choses a se dire, mais a commencer par ou et par quoi.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Attablé devant un bol de café d'un petit restaurant pas loin de l'hopital, 2 jeunes gens ne savait pas trop koi se dire. Cela faisait 4 ans qu'ils ne c'était pas vu, en tant normal. Des amis de longue date aurait tant de chose a se raconter avec une si grande absance de commnuncation, mais ces 2 la en avait justement trop sur le cœur pour simplement parler librement.

'' Alors tu était en enfer avec petit-cœur, ca a du etre marrant pour toi, vu qu'on sais tres bien tout les 2 a quel point tu aime te battre'' lui dit trunks, histoire de faire un peu la conversation . '' C'était bien, jai pu rencontrer tout ces ennemies que grand-pere et papa m'ont si souvent parler, celui qui aurait pu etre le plus effrayant était freezer, mais je l'ai vite matté. Au fait, savait tu que c'était une version de toi du futur qui l'avait tuer'' lui racontait pan.

Trunks était gener, il avait presque oublier que son existance reposait seulement sur une visite de lui meme a cette époque. Il aurait tellement aimer le rencontrer ce gars la, se voir en face de sois meme, et autre que dans un miroir. '' oui-oui, maman me la raconter, et meme tres aisément en plus de la maniere qu'elle me décrivait la scene ''. ajoutant au jeste un mini coup d'épé imaginaire, et un signe de la victoire avec ses 2 doits

Un silence de mort s'abbati sur les 2 jeunes métis, ils ne savait pas lequel des 2 devait parler en premier, et trunks brisa la glace. '' tu ma manquer pannie, vraiment manquer. Et a tout le monde aussi'' . Pan rougissait a lemploie de ce surnom, jadis elle l'aurait surement frapper pour cela, mais aujourd'hui elle l'aimait bien ce surnom, venant de lui surtout. '' Moi aussi vous m'avez manquer, beaucoup plus que vous ne pouvez le croire. Mais je devait faire ce voyage, ne cerai-ce que pour prouver a tout le monde la maturité que jai atteint, je sais que maman et papa et grand-mère était inquiete, mais je sais aussi que toi et tonton songoten avait du leur donner pareil le sourire avec vos éternelles betises, au fait, cé vrai qu'il sort avec ta sœur?''

Trunks faillit recracher sa gorgée de café, il avait du mal a s'imaginer Goten prit aux 4 volontée de sa jeune sœur, et tout le monde sais tres bien qu'elle est la digne fille de sa mere et de son pere. Et il savait tres bien qu'elle lui en ferait baver a cet idiot qui est son meilleur ami. '' Ouai et je peut meme te dire que tu a manquer la meilleur scene a vie, lorsque je lai découvert, s'il avait peur de moi lorsque je lai su, je croit qu'il a faillit mourir lorsque Végéta l'a découvert, cétait vraiment une belle image''

Petit a petit, leur conversation allait sur leur projet futur et sur leur vie en général. '' Dit moi trunks, tu a 29 ans, le riche PDG de capsule corporation, on voit ton visage sur plusieurs journeaux et les potins disent que tu est la personalitée la plus sexy de la Capitale de l'ouest. Comment se fait-il que tu soit toujours célibataire et que tu vive toujours chez ta mère'' Trunks parru gener par cette question'' et bien disons que je préfere attendre, jaurais bien voulu me prendre un appart avec Songoten, mais il préfere rester accrocher chez sa mere, histoire qu'elle ne s'ennuit pas trop. Et maintenant que Songoku est revenu, ils ne se lache plus, histoire de rattraper le temps perdu qu'ils disent. Et moi de mon coté, ca ne me dérange pas tant que ca, je veut dire, jai une grande maison entouré de ma famille, et la relation que jai avec mon pere depuis quelques années a grandement évoluer, cé vraiment un bon pere, et nous aussi, on a un peu a rattraper moi et lui.''

'' Et toi- que compte tu faire maintenant'' lui demanda Trunks. '' He pour linstant, jy ai un peu penser, Grand père Hercule ma offert un poste d'entraineuse a son dojo personnel, il ma dit que je pourrai travailler en équippe avec Oob. L'idée n'est pas mauvaise''

Trunks senti un sentiment de jalousie monter en lui, il est vrai que Oob était plus jeune que lui, plus pres de l'age de pan qui vien d'avoir 19 ans. Et si le fait qu'il travail ensemble souvent pourrai les ammener a se fréquenter, trunks ne donnerai pas cher de la peaux du jeune homme, réincarnation ou non du démon Boo. '' Mais depuis quand suis-je jaloux a ce points, Pan n'est pas ma petite amie, et je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle, c'est juste ma meilleur amie, que je voie devant moi plus belle que jamais, qui ma terriblement manquer ces dernieres années et que je dit nimporte quoi maintenant''.

Il sembla émerger de sa litargie avec lui meme lorsqu'il vit pan faire des signes de main devant son visage'' oups, excuse moi pan, jai eu un moment d'inconsience, un dossier urgent qui vien de me revenir en tete'' mentit-il '' Ce n'est pas grave, je voulait juste te dire que jai été contente de passer cette apres-midi avec toi, mais je doit y aller, jai promi que j'irait rendre visite a grand-pere hercule et a Oob pour diner, mais si tu veut, on peut déjeuner ensemble cette semaine, et si tu est galant, peut-etre que tu memmenra faire les boutiques, jai l'affreux besoin de renouvler ma garde-robe''

Trunks était réellement maintenant partager entre 2 émotions, la jalousie plus qu'extreme enver ce Oob, et la joie immence qu'elle veuille sortir avec lui cette semaine et passer du bon temps avec lui'' Bien sur Pan, mercredi a 11h30, attend moi, je temment diner et tu aura droit de me trainer dans toutes les boutiques imaginable que tu veut cette journée la, je serait a ton entiere disposition''

Pan lui fit un sourire, se leva, et lui donna un petit baisé sur la joue en guise de remerciment. '' bon et bien a mercredi, fait attention a toi mon grand''. Et elle parti apres avoir décapsuler son scooter. Trunks la regarda s'éloigner en ayant des pensé pour lui-meme '' Mais qu'es-ce qui me prend, reprend toi trunks, tu n'a jamais été jaloux a ce point avant lorsu'elle allait voir dautre garscon, pourquoi maintenant''. '' parce que tu té rendu compte que tu avait plus besoin d'elle que tu ne le croit dans ta vie crétin'' se répondit' il pour lui meme. Il regla les factures et prit la route de sa maison, un bon entrainement avec son père s'impose pour se changer les idées.


End file.
